


Before I became a big brother.

by Anihan (Nakagami)



Series: I don't fit into these genes. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Mycroft, Mummy kicks butt, Sherlock's not born yet, don't ask me what kind of boarding school this is, it is the kind relevant to my plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakagami/pseuds/Anihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's gone missing! The headmaster calls his mum and Violet shows up ready to beat the headmaster's face in because he's just. that. inept. </p>
<p>Oh yeah, and she's pregnant with Sherlock. That doesn't help her mood any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I became a big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to not edit this. Or beta. Or care about not doing either of those. Because I've procrastinated on it for _two months_. So here ya go!  <3

The Plan was simple, the Plan was elegant: The Plan was meant to ensure a happy delivery of a healthy younger sibling to one illustrious Mycroft Holmes.

Six years of preparation and a previous pregnancy had not prepared Violet Holmes for this.

The man Violet had married would begin by saying, "Violet," and, no matter the time of day or content of the message to follow, somehow any words that came out of Siger's mouth next were indicative of Violet quickly becoming loud and angry. And angry at being loud or angry, because being upset wasn't in The Plan.

The Plan was to have a relatively stress-free pregnancy. It was a Plan filled with hot water massage and prenatal chanting, perfect to ensure the most relaxed and well-adjusted Holmes child. It had worked well for Mycroft's upbringing despite him being male and therefore not as easily influenced during pregnancy, but all the same it was proof. The Plan worked. A calm and supportive pregnancy would bring about a calm and supported child.

But alas, that's not how this pregnancy would go.

"What do you mean, Mycroft 'skipped' school today? We are in an isolated grammar school that costs a moderate fortune for each child attending. The gates are locked and patrolled, as well as guarded by a private policing force and continuous CCTV. Truancy is meant to be nigh impossible."

It was quite telling that the boy's mother did not cite Mycroft's age - a mere six years as of the next day - as a reason for his inability to escape; Violet knew her son's habits and abilities quite well by this point. She tilted her head to the side slightly and raised one naturally arching eyebrow.

"I was told Mycroft would be kept safe."

"Well you see, Violet," began the headmaster, and already Mrs. Holmes felt a roiling surge of anger ready to erupt. They were not on a first-name basis. They would  _never_  be on a first-name basis. "He's quite a small child and the school is quite a large place," the man continued. "The number of places he could get into is innumerable and he... for a four-year-old he's quite..." The man fell silent for a moment.

Perhaps he'd seen the molten glare in 'Violet's' expression become hot enough to vaporize glass and decided to shut his trap before she filled it with something inedible.

"You're quite right, Monsieur Hutchinson. Mycroft is a small boy. He's six years. Three foot two inches, his governess tells me; she's American, you see, and measures him every third Monday in Imperial." There was a poignant pause. "Matilda also tells me Mycroft is quite adept at hiding in plain sight."

This last bit was a hint. Mrs. Holmes even glanced over at the wardrobe along one wall near the cabinets and two potted ficus; The wardrobe was open a crack, just big enough to see through.

"We have all our best people looking for him," Mr. Hutchinson defended weakly.

"Truly?" Violet raised a scathing eyebrow. High cheekbones, higher temper, both seemingly heightened by having to put on makeup to deal with this incompetent man. "All your best people, you say. And are you looking for him, Monsieur Hutchinson?"

"I've been in meetings all day--"

"Yes, tending to your mistress and the school's headmistress, both of whom you are having affairs with on school property during school hours. While my son was missing." The man attempted speech but Violet smacked him back down. "I have no doubt that you do have your best people on it. You, however, are not one of them."

The man stood, outraged and panicked and more than a little shocked at her pleasant just-having-a-little-chat sort of voice. "I'll have you know--" he begins.

"I don't need to know anything from your mouth because, unlike you, I can see and speak clearly. I do know that shagged-twice-in-one-day look; You see, my husband's a programmer requested on three continents for his skills. It had to be written in his contract to come home for one day each month. Do you really think I wouldn't notice the signs of a man hiding an affair?"

And Violet Holmes, dressed sharply and vivaciously in a bespoke suit that accented the flattering attributes of her pregnancy and did nothing to hide the fact that she was about a month from delivery, stood gracefully and walked to the wardrobe. It opened as she approached.

"Mummy," mumbled the six year old boy hiding between a rack of suit jackets and a chest of drawers.

"Sonny," the woman said, once again feeling the blessed cooling of her temperament that came with genuine affection. She reached out her hands to him and the boy took them both. "How long?"

"Three hours forty minutes. He never once came back here during that time," said the little ginger boy. "He only unlocked the door moments before you arrived, Mummy."

Violet looked over at the man standing gobsmacked next to his desk. She raised both eyebrows in mock surprise. "You mean to say you slept with two women in the same suit and neither of them noticed?"

"I never said--"

Again, Violet cut him off. "The receptionist told me your meeting schedule for the day. One this morning eight hours ago, and not another thing scheduled until seven minutes from now. Your second appointment was meant to be my husband inquiring about my second son's admittance to your lovely institution, and it is hereby canceled. I have a Plan to follow, so this is what I am going to do with you."

Violet kissed one of her son's hands and then dropped it, holding the other one gently as they both turned to face the headmaster.

"First let me tell you the truth: I know you and I dislike people like you. I loathe you. People who abuse their position and endanger lives due to their own selfishness are low, undeserving of my time, and I'm not talking about my son's life handled by your neglect, I'm talking about those women. You make me sick; euphemistically speaking, not as literally as you likely have made  _them_. For your crimes against my sensibilities I will ensure that you never get a position working with children again; I haven't decided if I'll allow you a job at all. Your continued unemployment would be a comforting way for me to see you pay for your sins.

"Close your mouth. I'm not done.

"You are going to be fired from this place and I am going to tell both of those women about your untreated syphilis. I am going to remove Mycroft from these premises and from this school. I am then going to blacklist it for any and all in the Holmes and Sherrinford family, and I am going to state your name as the reason why.

"Now, I do think that's quite enough to show my displeasure for today. I see that the money I have spent procuring my son's placement in this school has been wasted: Don't worry, I will see to it that my funds get used to hire your replacement."

Mycroft followed his mother's lead. He gave the soon-to-be-former headmaster a curt nod and filed out behind her. 

"Mrs. Holmes." The receptionist's eyes went wide. The man had obviously been eavesdropping. "How could you possibly know he'd be in here? The wardrobe was behind you the entire time!"

"Oh, how did I know to come here, you mean, instead of wasting my time searching the rafters of the cathedral?" Violet leaned in slightly, just a few centimetres closer in order to smile directly in the man's face. "My son called me on the headmaster's own phone. Unlike some men in this room, I have the respect and trust of my family."

"And my love, Mummy," Mycroft dutifully replied, before kissing the back of the hand he still held.

Violet smiled down at her firstborn. All dressed in grey, his best suit pulled out of the closet because he'd wanted to make a good impression that day. Pride bloomed within her. They had done right by Mycroft, that was for sure; It didn't matter that his parents were of mixed backgrounds because Mycroft was loved, happy, and content.

"Violet," came a man's voice, and Violet looked up to see her husband entering the lounge from a door on the far side. Siger Holmes had one eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face. "Hello, honey. Looking sharp, Mycroft. I take it you didn't manage to follow The Plan today?"

Harming one's husband for being dense was also against The Plan, at least with Mycroft watching. Violet waited to pinch his bum until they were halfway home, Mycroft asleep in the backseat of Siger's work car. The act was not, in fact, foreplay, and it did cause the man some minor harm. It was ample cause for him to wish that Rule Two of The Plan (Keep calm and remain level-headed throughout all interactions in the children's presence.) didn't also apply to him.

But the Rules did apply to him, so Siger kept his mouth shut and obeyed. After all, this was Their Plan, both of theirs'. They were in this together.

Violet played with the curl of fringe over Mycroft's forehead and smiled in an unbearably fond manner. "You did good today, Sonny," she said in a murmur. "Very good."

Her husband cleared his throat. "Violet," he said in an undertone, and Violet looked up at him. Siger's smile was reserved and small, but nevertheless, it was warm. "So did you."


End file.
